Light trigger pulls on firearms, particularly rifles, are advantageous because they permit a skilled marksman to shoot more accurately. However, rifles having a trigger mechanism with a light trigger pull are sensitive to shocks and thus more susceptible to drop fires. Drop fires occur when the firearm, in the condition of maximum readiness (manual safety off, action cocked, live cartridge chambered), is dropped. Upon impact of the firearm with the ground or other unforgiving surface, inertial forces (shock) experienced by the trigger mechanism may cause it to release and discharge the firearm. The tendency to drop fire increases with lower trigger pull, i.e., drop fires will occur more frequently and at lower drop heights. There is clearly an opportunity to improve the safety of firearms while also retaining the improved accuracy of a light trigger pull.